pokemontowerdefensefandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Flippmeister/Pokemon: The Origin
Hey, guys. I just watched the first part of the new Pokemon special called "Pokemon: The Origin" and I gotta say... IT DOES SO MANY THINGS RIGHT. Watch the first part here: http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=uU9K024gAow First off, it stays so true to the actual games. The special takes so much advantage of what the games could offer. Attacks do damage accordingly to what it would do in the games, like Scratch doing jack-crap to Geodude and Onix. The first rival battle was actually pretty exciting and I can honestly say that I was concerned for Red's Charmander when he was being demolished by Blue's Squirtle. Oh, and the Pokemon make actual "animal" noises (they still sound kinda like weird humans). Secondly, the story revolves around evolution of both the Pokemon and Red's capabilities as a trainer. I love how Red learned how to develop a bond with his Pokemon in order to defeat things. Since I've only seen the first part, I can't say a lot about this, but it looks good so far. You see, the anime that has Ash totally fails at this part because Ash simply does not develop personallly. He's just... there to be some protagonist who people can watch do things. No real rhyme or reason has been placed in why he started battling to begin with, nor why he still is today. Sure he wants to be champ, but that's bland as heck. The Pokemon Special really gives Red enough motivation to get stronger. He wants to build up Oak's Pokedex, but he can't do so if he's weak. Both that and his rivalry with Green provides a strong dynamic and makes Red a character you can really root for. Finally, the simple aesthetics of the special. Graphics aren't the biggest thing in a movie or a show, but in this case, it really works in the special's favor. It provides a watercolory look that matches Ken Sugimori's artwork in a way. If you look at how the colors are, they blend in very well, yet allow things like characters to stick out. Back to the anime with Ash in it, they didn't do as well. They tried to make everything bright... a little too bright. It was too colorful for its own good. The colors contrasted too much with the background and made things pop out a bit too much. I dunno. That was a bit of a nitpick. I don't hate the anime purely for that... just for other reasons. All in all, I can say that Pokemon: The Origins is a must-watch for anybody who has played or seen the old games. Heck, even if you're not a fan, you should try this out. I guarentee that you'll love it. Unless, you know... you're weird. Updated opinions after watching the other episodes Okay, so I watched the other episodes, and I started to detect a few problems, although it's still a fantastic series. First off, it didn't exactly show much emphasis on certain events that would have made some great plot points, like Giovanni's first battle, the Cinnibar Gym, the Champion Battle, and EVERY SINGLE GYM BATTLE, with the exception of the first and last ones. The battle against Misty, Lt. Surge, Erika, Koga, Sabrina, and Blaine were just "implied" to be beaten. I would have loved to see Red's development with his strategies. Speaking of strategies, Red doesn't really use much cunning with his battles. Most of his battles just revolve around pure offense, which I find prepostrous. Of course, you could win that way in the games (which is what kids did, for the most part), but I would have loved to see Red overcome disadvatages that the Gym Leaders made, like how he defeated Misty even with his Charmander, or how he defeated Sabrina after obtaining a Scyther. Speaking of obtaining Pokemon (yes, I suck at segways), the only Pokemon you see Red obtaining to use for his team are Charmander and Lapras. That's it. This doesn't exactly show Red's "bond" with them, if he even had one. You don't even get to see him battle with the Persian and Dodrio before the Elite Four. Ever. I wanted to see them train with Red and evolve on screen. Better yet, I wanted to see them bond, or at least give them a reason to be on Red's team. Heck, since there was so much emphasis on the motherless Cubone, why couldn't Cubone be on his team? That would have been great! A Pokemon who closed its heart off to other people after its most loved family member died warming up to the protagonist would be great for character development. To add to the insult, Red constantly switches everybody out, meaning that Persian and Dodrio could possibly not even be Red's friends! In the battle against Giovanni, Red decides to use a never-before seen Victreebel, a never-before seen Kabutops, a never-before seen Snorlax, and a never-before seen Hitmonlee, his Jolteon (which was never explained how he got it) and his Charizard. Speaking of pathetic teams, I hate some decisions that Red made when battling. I mean, when he was fighting Giovanni, why didn't he use Lapras? Why didn't he keep his old Pokemon, like Nidoking? I find it sloppy that only Charizard is the only Pokemon that is given importance to. To add to to this insult, they make Charizard be the one to defeat Mewtwo. Not his Gengar (which is never shown to be used except against Sabrina), not his Articuno, nor any other Pokemon. Only Charizard. Despite all these flaws, the series is a great watch. Maybe some of these problems don't bug you as much as they did with me. Heck, a few of these problems were found from analyzing it after a while. I certainly enjoyed a good chunk of it (mostly the battles that are actually shown). Check it out. Maybe you found that a problem that I didn't. Maybe you found that one of my complaints aren't valid. I'd like to hear your guys' opinion. Category:Blog posts